Question: $\Huge{9.85 - 0.282 = {?}}$
Explanation: ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Make sure the decimals are lined up.}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${10}$ ${4}$ ${{2}}$ ${8}$ ${{8}}$ ${{10} - {2} = {8}}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${14}$ ${7}$ ${{8}}$ ${6}$ ${{6}}$ ${{140} - {80} = {6}0}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${{2}}$ ${5}$ ${{5}}$ ${{700} - {200} = {5}00}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${{9}}$ ${{0}}$ ${9}$ ${{9}}$ ${{9000} - {0} = {9}000}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${-}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${9}$